Consolation Prize
by Kicon
Summary: After Cas finds out what Dean became, he goes to Heaven's Jail to have some words with Metatron. Post-episode 9x23. Season 9 Spoilers. Implied destiel


**Consolation Prize**

Castiel approached the doors at a fast pace, his trench coat billowing out behind him. His face was a stormy mix of grief, fury, and vengeance. Everything about him screamed "Do not get in my way" and nobody wanted to for fear of smiting.

"Let me through," he demanded, approaching the two angels on guard.

They hesitated. "Sir - "

"_Let me see him!_" Cas bellowed, getting right in their faces.

The angels cowered as Hannah appeared suddenly and put a hand on his arm.

"Castiel, please - " she started, but it was no use.

Cas shoved his way past them and threw the doors open. He walked into Heaven's Jail and stood directly in front of the cell holding the creature Castiel hated more than anything else in this universe.

"Oh, is it visiting hours already?" Metatron asked pleasantly, smiling widely and showing off his grossly crooked teeth.

"Did you know?" Cas growled, his voice low as he stepped up to the doors.

Metatron just smiled. "I know everything."

"_Did you know that he would turn into a demon?!_" Cas exploded, throwing himself at the bars and pounding them with his fists. Spittle flew from his mouth and his eyes glowed with rage despite the dying Grace inside of him. "_When you stabbed him through the chest did you know what would become of him? What he would turn into?__!_" he howled.

And still Metatron smiled. "No, I didn't know," he answered calmly in the face of Cas' wrath. "But I hoped."

Cas let out a roar that shook the building and reached inside of the bars, straining with all his might to wrap his hands around Metatron's neck and wring it. Metatron, smiling, took a step back, just out of Cas' reach. Hannah and the two guards appeared and grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Get off of me!" Cas shouted. "_Get off of me!_" He shook the angels off and they watched him warily as he approached the bars again.

Metatron stepped back up to the bars too, and they were centimeters apart.

"Why?" Cas asked, his voice like steel. "Why did you do it?"

Metatron kept smiling and never before had Cas ever hated an expression more.

"Tell me why, you bastard!" Cas shouted, smacking the bars.

"To hurt you," Metatron finally answered, giving Castiel a "duh" sort of expression.

Cas' expression went slack and Metatron laughed, walking away from the bars.

"All of this has been about you, Cas," Metatron replied. "You're the one who's not like the others. You're the one who took the command to love humanity farther than anybody else. You're the one who's been a thorn in my side since you were created from the dust from the far corners of the cosmos," he spat bitterly.

Cas stared at him in absolute shock.

"Never followed the rules, never played well with others, always danced on the edge of the clouds trying to get a glimpse of what was down below."

Metatron sighed and shook his head, then glared at Cas, who looked dumbfounded.

"What, you think Naomi only messed with your head _once?_" Metatron asked, raising his eyebrows. "You've been a problem child since the beginning of _time_. You've been brainwashed so many times I'm surprised your mind still works."

Cas clenched his fists. "You're lying."

"Maybe I am," Metatron said shrugging. "But what does it matter? All that matters is that I got what I wanted." He rolled his eyes. "Well, not exactly. What I _wanted_ was all of humanity and angelkind worshiping me on their knees."

He started to approach the bars again, slowly, mockingly, his eyes never leaving Castiel's.

"But I decided, if you and your two _stupid_ humans got in the way, if you somehow beat me, then I would need a consolation prize," Metatron continued. "So I decided I'd take your Winchesters from you. And if I couldn't get both, I'd get Dean since everyone knows you hold a certain, ah..._preference_."

He smirked and Cas flushed and gripped the bars angrily. The other angels looked away.

"And I figured if he turned dark side, well..." Metatron laughed and threw his arms in the air. "More misery for you, more joy for me."

"You son of a _bitch!_" Cas shouted, lunging for the bars again. The angels jumped forward and restrained him, but they were having a hell of a time doing so as he screamed and thrashed in their arms. "_I'm gonna kill you this time! You mark my words, Metatron! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_"

Metatron stood at the edge of his cell and watched as the angels dragged him out, still shrieking. He stuck his hand out the bars and waggled his fingers.

"See you soon," he cooed, then turned around and laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

This was just quick little idea I had and I just wanted to put it out there. I really just once want to see Cas absolutely lose his shit, and I think demon!Dean is a great opportunity for that

Tell me what you think!

~Ki


End file.
